Don't Judge Me
by DarkBlossom18
Summary: To any other girl, having Takumi Usui's attention was heaven, but for her, it was the equivalent of torture.Nobody could resist him but this girl was neither afraid nor did she adore him. Unknowingly, in his quest for her, he finds out more about her and he also managed to fall in love with her, without even knowing it.Rated M for language and slightly sexual themes (NO LEMONS!)


_**Hey guys. When I was working on my fanfic for Nurarihyon no Mago, this just came to me. Hope you enjoy this! I'll update on my previous story soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kawaichou wa Maid Sama...even though I wish I could.**_

Chapter 1: Meet the Playboy

The school doors burst open, and a teen with slightly spiky blond hair and piercing green eyes walked through. Everyone stared. Everyone from this school knew him. Who didn't? He was Takumi Usui, his father's company was rich…VERY RICH. Anyone who dared to even get on his bad side was either expelled or transferred to some school on the other side of the planet. Plus, he was also known for dominating the school. He was after all, rich and DAMN handsome so he practically had girls throwing themselves at him. He was never seen with the same girl on his arm twice. Ever. Besides, he reasoned to his group of friends that if the girls already wanted to…why not give them what they want?

So here he was now, with a reddish blond girl *cough-slut-cough* on his right arm and a bleach blond on his left arm. The girls wore the skimpiest outfits they had, determined to outdo all the other girls at school and win his affections. But they would be sadly mistaken, when at the end of the day Usui would just leave them in the dust for a new one he had his eyes on. Poor girls. They were in 4th year high school and would be graduating next year, anyway. So why not let himself have fun?

He shook the girls of him and ran over to his circle of friends, Goenji Sumoto, Shima Natsude, Izumo Kokoro, Ren Kagayoshi, and Kazuki Endo. They were his closest friends, who he has known since childhood. All of them were part of rich families just like him.

Goenji had raven black hair that had bangs that covered his midnight blue eyes, unless he flipped his hair, in which case, girls would start screaming. Shima had golden blond hair that was spiky and wide charcoal eyes that were easy to drown in. Izumo had green shaggy hair and brown eyes, he was the friendliest and most perverted one in the group. Ren had fine bleach-blond hair that was straight in the back and had slightly wavy wisps up front with light aquamarine eyes making him look so innocent and vulnerable. And finally Kazuki who had brown hair that stood slightly on the end and chocolate brown eyes.

NORMAL POV

"Well, well, well." Kazuki greeted his friend with a light wave

"That's a pretty deep well, you got there." Usui joked as he came to a stop at his locker

"No, seriously, what happened?" Ren asked him

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" came the reply

"I mean the fact that you are NOT late! That's not even possible! It isn't supposed to happen. Why? Because you have NEVER come to school on time! Much less, on the first day!" Ren burst out

"Is it illegal?" Usui asked, raising his eyebrow

"Ren, calm down. Maybe our little boy here didn't get to fuck anyone. So that explains why he's not tired at all. He probably forgot to bring a slut home so he had to go without his nightly dosage." Izumo said, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Usui bonked him on the head and said," For your information! I am late because of TRAFFIC."

"Ahem. Of course you are." Goenji said, he looked kind of emo with his hair and eyes and bangs but he wasn't.

"Shut it, emo boy!" Usui snapped

"Ooooohhh! What's this? Has the Prince of Cool finally snapped?" Shima taunted (A/N: lol, borrowed this from Fairytail, don't hate me)

Usui bonked him on the head, "Itai!" Shima said

"Whatever. Come on, let's head to class." Usui said, his eyes trailing on a busty blond girl that seemed to have a penchant for mini-skirts.

The other five boys noticed their blond-haired friend's eyes trailing from the girl's cleavage that was exposed because of her V-neck shirt, down to her butt that was accentuated by her short skirt and long legs. They all thought the same thing while following him into their classroom, 'Pervert'.

As soon as the five boys stepped into the classroom, everybody started staring. The aforementioned young teens, who were used to all of this attention, smirked. Goenji being a natural at making the girls swoon, flicked his bangs away from his face, making a group of girls cry out in awe and rapture. They were the Kings of Taki Prestige. Feared and hated by all men, loved and wanted by all women. There was nothing that wasn't given to them when they wanted to take control.

Usui was capable of making any girl fall in love with him and the blond girl he had his eyes on, was no exception. She seemed to look at him flirtatiously at the moment that she saw him enter the classroom. She had heard of him being the school's playboy, but what she didn't know, was that he was also the ultimate cassanova.

"Excuse me boys, but I've got an unscheduled appointment with Miss Short Skirt over there." Usui said and took off towards the empty seat beside the girl. He whispered a few words to her and both were in a make-out session after only 3 minutes.

"How long do you think he'll last with this one?" Shima asked

"5 or 10 minutes tops."Izumo answered

"You think? Usui's made every girl here cry last year. And this year, we've got a whole new batch of girls. Don't you think he'll go easy on this one? She is the first one to experience the cassanova's kiss for this year." Kazuki said

"Come on. Guys, this is Usui we're talking about. A cassanova will always be a cassanova." Goenji said, pointing at the previously making out pair. The girl was running away from Usui. Crying her eyes out, while the boy was calmly looking outside the window. The other students in the room were unfazed, since they were used to seeing a girl crying after a meeting with Usui.

Goenji gave the others an 'I told you so' look. And the five boys made their way over to their best friend.

_**So what did you guys think? Love it or hate it? I really love Usu-chan and I didn't want to make him a kind of bad guy, but that's what the story called for. Anyway he'll be meeting someone who will turn out to be an important person for him in the later chapters. Feel free to PM me if there were any mistakes in the grammar or something. Anyway please review, comments and criticism are welcome.**_

_**-Princess.**_

_**Peace out!**_


End file.
